


K for Kisses

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex - Thor/Loki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 200 years, Thor and Loki's parents make sure they can survive the wilderness. No weapons, no powers. When Loki brings sentiment and alcohol to the table, things begin to heat up. Fluffy Thorki story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K for Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thor + Loki + Alcohol + Ego= this. Just a bit of Thorki fluff fun. I like the idea of Thor and Loki just hanging around together. It's a really cute idea. I think it has a good ending. If you think I should go farther, maybe make _**them**_ go farther, I can do that, but I like it the way it is. : P

"Thor! Get it! Get it!" Loki chanted. 

Thor missed. Of course. Without Mjolnir, he was practically useless.  
The rabid creature scurried off, proving once again that the brothers would have no dinner tonight. 

"Gods, I hate this part." Loki sat down on a log, dusting the dirt and filth off of his leggings. "We never eat. Not this whole week!"

"It's our parent's rules, not mine." Thor barked back. "Every 200 years we march out here, no food, no weapons, no magic, no _Mjolnir._ " the words rolled off his tongue like poison. "Just so we can live with them. As if they would be unable to house us!" Thor sat down beside Loki on the log. "At least they do not send us separately." 

"Agreed." Loki took a flask from his side pocket and chugged. 

"Is that alcohol you're drinking?"

"What if it is?"

"I'd say you better share!" Thor poked Loki in the ribs, almost making him spit out the very expensive mead he'd smuggled out. Loki was half the flask in and already feeling the effects. He watched his big brot-ahem-step-brother take 2 big swigs before the flask was gone. Although apparently that was enough because Thor belched, loudly. Satisfied. 

"That is some good mead. My gratitude!" Thor boasted. Loki rolled his eyes. 

They talked for awhile as the suns went down. Just when the light was peeking above the mountains, an Asguardian rabbit poked it's head out of its hole. 

"There," Loki whispered, not to startle the thing. "Get it!" 

"I am quite enjoying myself right here." Thor crossed his arms over his chest, peering over at his brother. 

"Alright. Let's make it a game, shall we?" Loki turned towards his brother. "If I catch it, you have to cut your hair."

Thor staggered back. "I am appalled by that statement!" Thor began getting loud, the drink volumizing his vocal cords. 

"Shut up, you oaf!" Loki placed a finger over Thor's mouth. 

"And if I win?" Thor whispered, but was too egotistical to turn down a bet. 

"You can-" Loki thought for a moment. "Kiss me." 

"Why on Asgard would I want to do that?" 

"Because I'm the only one you can't have and it bothers you." Loki so nearly stuck his tongue out. 

"Fine, Silver tongue. I accept your challenge." Thor offered his open palm as he stood and Loki took it. "But only because I know you're going to lose." 

"May the best God win!" Loki took the offered hand and pulled, knocking Thor on the ground. Loki sprinted quietly, being graceful had its perks as he rushed towards the rabbit. The rabbit, bright eyed at the impending predator, sprints off, hopping off to an open field. Next Loki knows, he has a hand on his head, pushing him over to his right and he falls to the ground. Thor leaps in bounds, a determined gleam in his eye that always comes with the possibility of winning. 

"Too slow, brother!" Thor called back, racing ahead at top speed. Thunk. He slammed face first into Loki's chest. Thor wasn't sure if it was the effects of the mead kicking in or if it was his sneaky brother using magic. That heavy weight across his head told him he wasn't just drunk.  
"A double? You're not allowed to use magic!" 

"Says who? That was never an agreement."

Thor shook his head. He knew better than that. He knew his brother was called the Trickster for a reason. Loki pushed Thor roughly back, both younger brothers running into the field. By the time Thor caught up, the faux Twins had the rabbit cornered to a tree. When the real Loki reached down to snatch it, it bolted between his legs, running straight into Thor's open palm. He grabbed it by its ears and lifted it. It squirmed, crying. 

"Ha HA!" Thor let out a hearty chuckle. "I stand undefeated!" 

"Yes, brother." Loki offered both hands in surrender and his clone ceased to exist, dissolving into the grass. "It appears as if you've won." Loki lowered his head in a mock bow. Admitting defeat was difficult for Loki, but he'll give credit where credit was due. It wasn't as if the oaf outsmarted him. It was simply the right place at the right time.

Plus, Thor could be insufferable when he was defeated.

"Say what you want, Loki, but my hair is my prized possession. I wouldn't let it go if the Nords commanded." Thor shook the rabbit. "I suppose this little animal has babies. Should we let it go?" 

"What? And starve?" Loki smirked. 

"It would not be the first time." Thor eyed Loki and lowered his hand, releasing the rabbit. He watched it hop away before turning back around to face Loki. 

Loki huffed a breath and began the long walk to the camp. No one spoke of Thor's prize. Not until the stars came out and they were speaking of old times long since passed. 

"Do you remember when father scolded you for tripping that kitchen aide? She had the tray full of mead and expensive wine. What was her name again? B-b-"

"Beatrice. Yes, I remember." Loki chuckled, putting his palms out flat and putting them closer to the fire. "She quit. Father sent me to my room for three days. I read almost the whole time! If mother hadn't brought me food, I probably wouldn't have noticed three days had passed!" 

"We lead an odd life, brother." Thor chuckled. 

"Indeed." 

They sat quiet for a moment, comfortable in the silence. Thor cleared his throat and looked up in the sky, admiring the view. Loki noticed, and did the same. 

"So beautiful." Loki commented. 

"I have seen more beautiful things." Thor chuckled and shrugged, the mead wearing off. 

"You've seen something more beautiful than the nighttime sky? Please, brother, divulge such beauty." Loki sat up and leaned back on his elbows, glaring across at Thor. 

Thor looked away and down at his brother. His intent, obvious to only him as Loki was oblivious to the implication he was implying. 

Loki finally noticed Thor's silence at the question and looked forward, noticing Thor's bright eyes blazing at him through the firelight. 

"What?" Loki stuttered. 

Thor worked up the courage. "You." 

Loki's mouth dropped wide, caught offhand by the comment. "What? I-I-" 

"You, brother, are the most beautiful thing in all existence in my eyes." Thor closed his eyes for a moment and winced. He knew whatever come back Loki may have might involve pain. 

Loki looked at him in pure disbelief. 

"Surely, you jest!" 

"I do not." Thor opened his eyes and laid his palms flat on his thighs, running them along the length. "I am sincere." 

Loki could feel a blush running up his face. "Is this about the bet?" 

Thor looked off for a moment. "You don't have to. Just because I came out the winner doesn't mean you-" 

"I do." Loki wouldn't let him finish. Thor laid back in the grass, gazing up by the stars, and sighed. "Want to, I mean. Before you even say it." Loki stood, walking over to Thor and blocking his heat from the fire. Loki's shadow blocked Thor's still form on the ground. He stepped forward and stepped on either side of Thor's hips, bending his knees to straddle him. "You've wanted to do this for a very long time, I can tell."

Thor felt his heart beating faster than he's ever felt in his entire life. Gods were not subjective to the ebb and flow of emotions that came with a short mortal life, but the constant addictiveness that was Loki made Thor feel like he was floating, like he would explode on impact, asking for the want and emotions to stop. 

Loki leaned over and Thor could feel his breath on his lips. Loki looked just as scared as Thor felt. Thor picked his head up and could feel Loki's lips brushing against his own. Loki unleashed his control and finally, _finally_ smashed his lips into Thor's, moaning at the feeling. 

Thor's heart simply fluttered. That may have been a very female thing for it to do, but that's what happened every time Loki came near. His gracefulness, his charm, his wit and cunning all made Thor feel unworthy and it drove him mad with jealousy and want. Thor leaned up to deepen the kiss, wanting badly to open his eyes to see if this was really happening. He'd dreamt it so many times, it's possible he'd fallen asleep here on the grass. 

Their tongues danced, Loki letting out little moans every time they parted slightly, going straight back in to continue the passionate and deep kiss they were sharing. Thor could feel his cheeks heating up and brought his hands up to Loki and caressed either side of his face. When Loki shifted, he brought one back to support Loki's neck and pulled him in impossibly closer.

Then, it stopped. Loki pulled away, giving a toothy grin, and huffed a small chuckle. Thor's brain had yet to catch up with the fact that the kissing had stopped and he just stared, star struck at the younger sibling. 

"Are you still with me, Thor?" Loki chuckled, rolling over to lay beside Thor, lacing his arm over Thor's leather bound chest. 

"Y-Yes. I'm here." 

"Good." Loki snuggled his face into Thor's hair. "Because we're going to be doing that a lot more often." 

.END.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based off of this; http://fyeahlokisif.tumblr.com/post/70613451787/lokis-age-is-1048-years-old which explains in great detail the ages of each character and that Loki is so young (17) that he's just going through a rebellious phase. So, I kinda thought, so, what did my parents do me when I was 17. They kicked me out. So, voila! The survival is some kind of test to their parents saying they don't need them, but that they choose to live there.


End file.
